Hearts In Vines
by queerfaery
Summary: Regina is having a hard time so its understandable she gets a little drunk with a beautiful blonde. The events that unfold after meeting her are completely unexpected. SwanQueen.


**Hello! I hope you enjoy this chapter! The idea just sorta happened and I couldn't resist writing it. But lets be honest who can resist SwanQueen?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wonderful characters or Once Upon A Time, I only own the storyline and any original characters if they make an appearance.**

I'd intended to handle the divorce like a mature adult; I was going to be stoic, collected and handle my feelings. Unfortunately I hadn't calculated meeting a blonde haired rare beauty who made going to a club seem like an incredible idea. She was so enticing. A dozen shots later and I was wasted; I don't think I was even speaking coherently anymore. Every drink seemed better than the last forming a life line for the night. I haven't thought about Daniel...well until now.

At least I don't think I did, honestly memories of last night are like blurred pictures that will never develop properly because they were exposed to light too soon. That's how I feel now, the sunlight streaming through the giant glass window in front of me is painful and the fogginess of my brain is distinctly unpleasant. I don't recognise the view in front of me, it's way too high up and the sea is so far away. And I don't own silk sheets and I definitely don't sleep naked...oh no. Regina what have you done? You imbecile. What happened to being a mature adult.

It wasn't supposed to happen like this. If my mother found out… no no no. Maybe nothing happened. I can think that right? Besides I don't see anybody in bed beside me so maybe I just checked into a hotel. I may have been drunk but I'm sensible enough to not try to drive home.

"Wow you don't look like shit" My head shot to the direction of the voice and settled on the blonde beauty fresh out of the shower "which is incredible if you consider how much you drank last night. You were like a bottomless pit."

She looks really hot right now wearing that towel and still dripping wet, its rather erotic. I shake my head; the alcohol must be affecting my senses still. "Who are you?"

"Ah so you're suffering from the memory loss instead. What a shame." She actually looked slightly forlorn about it. "You were amazing." Now it was my turn to look forlorn, did I sleep with this woman? Why is she smirking? I can't help but groan to which she laughs. "Don't worry, we didn't do anything like that, not that I didn't offer. I was referring to your singing and dancing. I've never seen anything like it."

She was smiling amusedly. "I'm Emma, Emma Swan. And you are?"

Is she seriously asking if I've forgotten my name? I'm not a child and my head doesn't hurt enough for me to have bumped it. "Regina."

"Correct! I can give you a reward if you like." Miss Swan winks at me and begins to walk towards me. I'm not sure I want whatever reward she's planning to give me. I must have looked like a scared rabbit because her face turned sincere and polite.

"If we didn't...why am I naked?"

"Avoiding the reward huh? Oh well. I took off your clothes." Emma deadpans. "Your clothing looked uncomfortable to sleep in. Gorgeous body by the way. How do you keep it like that? And your curves, they're so perfect and curvy."

Who is this woman? She's so forward and blunt but actually its refreshing. I've had years of lies, the truth hidden from me, secrets being kept because of Daniel and my mother. I get the feeling she doesn't know how to lie to somebody. I like it.

"Aspirin? You look like you need it. Sorry, I'll put some clothes on. I know I'm hard to handle." Emma don't smile like that, not when you look sad. It doesn't seem right.

"Emma?" She turns back to look at me, looking serious. "Thank you for the compliments and the aspirin will be much appreciated. Could you point me in the direction of my clothes?"

"On the dresser over there. They're clean, I didn't think you'd want to stink of booze so I washed them. Hope you don't mind. Your welcome to use the shower and any of the toiletries." She called over her shoulder. "Then we'll discuss breakfast." My stomach growled at the thought of it. I could devour a pancake from Granny's right now.

I quickly grab my clothes noting the faint smell of perfume, its really nice. Making my way to the shower I see a series of pictures on the wall, a landscape view with a cute little cottage in the middle of it - how quaint, a picture of a slightly younger Emma with a guy, and a sonogram. Is she a mother? Is she married or engaged or is he just her boyfriend? Where are they now? Regina you're so damn nosey. Its none of my business but I can't help feeling curious about Miss Swan's situation.

The shower was incredible although the buttons were a little confusing. I've never used a shower with so many functions. I slip into my clothes and head in the direction Emma disappeared. I falter a little when I see she is still in nothing but a towel. "Do you often invite people into your home after a night out?" I ask grabbing the aspirin and glass of water from the counter. Turning away from her calendar she smiles at me and leans back.

"No, you just seemed harmless." I scoff, nearly choking on my water. If only she knew my reputation at work.

"Sorry, I just didn't believe it was possible to be called harmless anymore. Thanks for the aspirin."

Emma raises an eyebrow but doesn't ask any questions. "Hungry? I have eggs and bacon or yhogurt and fruit salad but I make a great omelette."

"Sorry Miss Swan but I can't stay, I checked my phone and they want me to go into work." Correction my mother wants me to go into work. "I can't thank you enough for everything. I'll send my business card to you later so if there is anything I can do to thank you properly please do not hesitate to call."

"I'll definitely give you a call then." Her voice drops low and sultry. She walks closer to me so that she's mere centimetres away. "I can definitely think of a few ways you can thank me Regina." I gulp, my breathing is a little shaky, Miss Swan is rather sly.

"Right. Goodbye Miss Swan."

"For now." She adds. "I'll walk you out.

Who'd of thought that it would only be a day before I saw Miss Swan again?

 **More chapters will be delivered, probably on a weekly basis or sooner. I hope to hear feedback from you dearies :)**


End file.
